Shiplord Hubert
Shiplord Hubert (pronounced U-Bear) is a French Shiplord with a very heavy French accent. He was found by our heroes in The Desert while they were looking for a healer for Professor Webley in "Shadow of Israphel" Part 41: Far From Home. When he first met the heroes he thought they were monsters and attempted to attack them with "Cheesy Baguette of Doom". He calmed down when Honeydew gave him beer, realizing they weren't monsters. He told the two about his hatred for the Skylords when he saw that they were wearing goggles. He then said that dwarves are a Shiplord's friend, and so accepted Honeydew as a partner. He told the two about how he ended up in The Desert, his ship getting caught in a whirlpool, which somehow brought him to The Desert. After they asked him if he was a healer, he told them he was not, but that he spotted an oasis that could have one. After looking at their newest map, he stated that it shows the oasis. He decided to go with them to the oasis and help find a healer for Professor Webley. The trio found the oasis which, surprisingly, belonged to their old friend Swampy Bogbeard. Swampy asked the trio to help him fix his oasis in exchange for some "healing herbs" for Professor Webley. After the three travellers fought off many monsters, Swampy managed to fix his oasis. Shiplord Hubert decided to stay at the oasis to recover, but before Xephos and Honeydew leave he gave them Shiplord licences so they could get help from other Shiplords. Appearance (WIP) Personality (WIP) History (WIP) Relationships (WIP) Abilities & Powers (WIP) Trivia *"Shiplord" is an obvious play-on-words of Simon Lane's favourite insult "Shitlord". **As such, our heroes struggle not to call him 'Shitlord.' *Hubert said the same catchphrase as Um Bongo, but in French. *He is the first Shiplord our heroes have encountered. *The Shiplord has stated that most Shiplords are not fond of Skylords (probably for reasons of trade), but dwarves are a Shiplord's friend. It is unknown why exactly dwarves and Shiplords are friends, since the dwarven city of Stoneholm is land-locked and mostly underground. It is possible that it has exits nearer the coast, which would potentially allow for trade with the Shiplords. Quotes *"Take moi avec tu!" - (Approximate translation for 'Take me with you!") After deciding to go with our heroes. (It should be noted that this, in proper French, should be "Emmenez-moi avec vous!") *"We hate zose fancy Skylords with those crazy flying contraptions! But a dwarf is always a friend to the Shiplords!" *"Halp!" - After falling into a hole. Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki with all Shadow of Israphel characters to choose from, Shiplord Hubert was placed equal 18th overall with 18 votes out of 4412 votes. Gallery Hubert.png|Hubert's first appearance. Hubert Staying Behind.png 300px-Hubert's Ship-1-.png Shiplord hubert.jpg ShiplordHubertAnimated.png|Shiplord Hubert as he appears in Israphel Animated. References Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Shadow of Israphel Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Shiplords